last time
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Ichigo is Hichigo's older twin brother, but Ichigo always bully him until they reach middle school. What will he do if Hichigo lost his sight and hearing senses? Update the new ending version XDDDDDDDDD
1. Chapter 1

Based on Secondhand Serenade song 'last time' (just because I heard it then the idea popped into my head)

Disclaimer : I don't own bleach nor the song, just borrow it

Warning : ANGST, family romance, brotherhood, Ichigo's the oldest, Hichigo the youngest, typos (maybe), grammar (there's must've ben one or two inside)

Happy reading~ (hope you cry, because I am)

Ichigo's POV

"Go away demon!"

"Get away from here!"

I just laugh myself out when they mocking a boy that, well, my little twin brother, Hichigo and since elementary. Hm? You asking me why? Of course because he's a freak and everyone hates him. And it's been 7 years since mom die and since then, we always call him the person that makes mom die. I agree with my friends because of his stupidity for crossing the road, and I really wish that HE the one who died that day. I look at Hichigo like he tries to run and he did

"Catch him!"

We run to him and he just running straight to the gate of the school with both of his hands covering his ears. I still smirking but it fell when I hear a horn, and I stop to look at the direction of the horn. When I see, it's a container truck, heading this way and it speed is fast! My eyes widen and I see Hichigo still running towards the get

"Guys stop! Hichigo, stop! Don't run!"

I know it's useless, but I hope he'll hear me. Just for once...

"HICHIGO!"

He stop but way too late because when he stop and turn towards me, he hit by the truck, and at the same time, my eyes widen, my heart feels like it torn into pieces. I open my eyes and shout his name

"HICHIGO!"

My tears fell from both of my cheek and I run to him. When I reach his lying body, I don't see those gold eyes again, but white eye lids. He close his eyes, and he whimper. Tears fall from both of his cheek and whisper

"H-hurt... It's... Hurt..."

Without a second thought, I lift his body so his head lying on my shoulder. He open his eyes slowly and look at me with those teary eyes

"I... Ichi-"

"Shh... It's okay, don't say anything anymore, shh... Just be quite..."

I take my phone and call an ambulance. I hug him and moving my body back and forth and when I do that, some memory of what have I done to him is coming into my head. I gasp when I notice that I... Never love him... My heart hurt even more when the worst scenarios is coming from my head. His dead. I hug him more tight and when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and keep my hand around his body

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"Hey kid, it's okay... Let us check your brother"

"No! Don't take him away from me!"

"It'll be fine boy, now, let me take a look-"

"I won't let you touch him! I won't let you touch MY Hichi!"

I shout and I realise that I call him 'my Hichi', despise all the thing I have done to him. I cry again and hug him tight. I feel a hand on my chest and when I look, Hichigo is smiling at me, sweetly. I bit my bottom lips and ask him

"Y-you need... Something, Hichi... Go?"

"Let them... Take me... Ichigo..."

"No! I won't give you to anyone! Never ever!"

"They won't... Hurt me..."

"No..."

"Ichigo..."

"Please... I just want to..."

"Come on boy, you don't want your brother to die, right"

I widen my eyes and nod

"Then, please let us take care of him"

I shook my head

"Hey boy-"

"Ichigo, leave Hichigo with them"

"I can't dad, I don't want to be separated with him..."

"He'll be fine, come on, we'll follow the ambulance from behind"

Dad pull my shoulder and makes me give Hichigo to them. Dad lead me to the car and we follow the ambulance.

'Hichigo... I'm sorry... Please... Don't leave me... I still want you by... My side... If you... Want to...'

~at the hospital~

Ichigo's POV

I sigh. Sitting in front of the surgery room is making me nervous. I can't shake the fear since I came here, seeing Hichigo being took into the surgery room. I sigh again, moving my sitting position and again, and again.

"Ichigo, stop it, you making me nervous"

"Sorry dad, it just... I can't take this... Fear of me..."

"...it's okay to feel fear, Ichigo. But you can't blame-"

"But it's my fault, dad! If I'm never mocking him since we were a kid, he wouldn't be in this statement!"

I pant and at the same time, the surgery door is open and revelling Hichigo. His eyes are close by bandage, IV tube connected to his right hand, oxygen mask on his face and his chest is bandaged as well. My heart hurt again when I see it and the doctor came

"How's Hichigo doc?"

"Well, there's no fatal injuries"

Dad sigh in relief but I'm not

"But?"

"But, he can no longer hear nor see"

"Y... You mean..."

"Yes, he close both of his eyes and ears, making the brain thinks that he wants to close it and, that what happen"

I fall on my knees hearing it and dad patting my back

"Can I see him now?"

The doctor sees me and think about it

"I only can allow one person, and is there by any change, one of you is Ichigo?"

"I am"

"He's been calling your name after the surgery"

"What? Why?"

"We don't know, but it seems like, he need you"

"He... Needed me?"

"We don't know for sure, but we assume it because he seems scared when he call your name, like he wants you by his side"

I feel like my heart sunk again and I ask the doctor

"Can I see him?"

"You can, but maybe he's not awake just yet caused by the analyser"

"It's okay, thank you doc"

I say and walk to his room. I open the door and the smell of the medic is on the air, making me sick. And... I still don't believe I'm here again after all of this time. I walk toward the bed and see Hichigo still asleep soundly. I reach out my hand to touch his hair and pat it slowly, playing his hair in my hand and twirl it around.

'So soft... Like his personality...'

I move down, carefully touch his bandages eyes and to his cheek. Rubbing it slowly with my thumb, I close my eyes. When I touch his hair, I remember that I always hit him hard there, and when I touch his cheek, I remember that I always slap him on his face until its red. I bit my lips when I feel my tears begin to fall from my cheek and I open my eyes

"Hichigo... I heard from doctor that... You were calling me... Do you need something from me?"

Of course, he don't answer me. I just laugh to myself and lean my body to kiss his forehead

"I'll be here for you, Hichigo... I won't leave you..."

I hold his hand and tighten it. I sit on the chair beside the bed and put my head on my hand that hold his hand and close my eyes

"Please wake up soon Hichigo... I love you so much and need you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 for this one, and thank you for Cantarella3261 because you have the same thing as me, that cry (okay, that's useless) enjoy~

Normal's POV

Two teenage boys laying on one bed. One of them has white hair, pale skin, oxygen mask on his face, and his hand is being held by the other that laying beside him. The one that held his hand has orange hair and tan skin, his head laying on his crossed arm that on the bed and his right hand holding the pale ones. When the sun creeping from between the open curtain, waking the orange head up, he immediately look at the pale one that laying on the bed. Heavy sigh coming from his lips and his eyes become heavy too

"Hichigo..."

Calling his name is useless, of course he knows that. And he tighten his grip on the pale hand as the tears fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Please... Wake up, ototo..."

Whispering to his ears, the tears falling more now. Pants and sobs can be hear inside the room and a knock stop it.

"Wh... Who is it?"

"Kurosaki-san, I came here to check on your brother"

Hesitating to let the nurse in, he think for a while and sigh

"Come in"

The nurse open the door, saying 'excuse me' and start checking on Hichigo

"Well, the injuries and bruises are gone and maybe he'll awake in a few weeks"

"I see..."

The nurse look at him and smile a little

"He is precious to you, isn't he?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't leave him since he enters the room. You stay by his side, he must be lucky to have a twin brother like you"

Scratching the back of his head, he answer the nurse statement

"I don't think so... Realising that I'm the one that makes him in this state..."

"What do you mean, Kurosaki-san?"

"I... I make him run from the school to the road and... He got hit... And it's... Because of my doing... I make him run... And he got hit..."

Pants and sobs is starting again. Tears falling from his eyes again. The nurse look at him with pity and walk to him, comforting him

"But you're the one who called the ambulance and stay by his side, aren't you?"

"Even so, I'm the one who make him in this state!"

The nurse sigh. She put her hand to Ichigo's shoulder and say

"If you think it's your fault, why don't you do something that will make him awake? You do want him to awake, don't you?"

Ichigo just look at the nurse. After a minute thinking, he smile and thanked her

"Thank you, miss"

"It's nothing at all, well, I'll be back in a few hours to check on him again, okay?"

Ichigo just nod and the nurse leave the room. He looks at Hichigo and pat his head.

'Hichigo... I'll be by your side... I'll sacrifice my eyes and ears if I have to...'

After a few minutes of silence, a knock come, followed with a whispers. Frowning, he leave Hichigo's side to the door. Opening the door, he see his friends (Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Tatsuki) arguing with flowers on Orihime's hand

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun~ ojamashimasu"

"Minna... What are you doing here?"

"That's a stupid question, berry. Of course visiting you twin"

"First, thanks, second, I'm not a 'berry' Grimmjow!"

"Sst... He's asleep right?"

"Oh, yeah... Come in"

Ichigo pull himself from the door, letting his friends to come inside.

"Hichigo-kun... Will he be okay?"

"Well the doctors and nurses said that he has no fatal injuries, but he can't see or hear again"

The other gasp after hearing what Ichigo just said. Grimmjow and Renji looks upset, and regret at the same time (they also like Ichigo, bully him), Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime are sad, Ulquiorra, Uryu, and Chad just look down to the floor.

"We're sorry, Ichigo..."

"It's okay, it's not your fault either..."

"But how can we communicate with him?"

"...I didn't think about that yet..."

Everyone including Ichigo look down and the hear some whimper. They look towards the bed and see Hichigo is moving uncomfortably. Ichigo go to Hichigo's side without a second thought

"Hichigo, are you okay?"

The pale didn't answer but looking around asking

"Where am I? Why is everywhere dark?"

Then it hit him, Hichigo can no longer hear or see what he says and do. It makes Ichigo's heart hurt even more, he let the tears fall from his eyes to Hichigo's pale hand.

"Eh? Is it raining?"

When Hichigo want to lift his hand, Ichigo hold it and rub it gently while shook his head.

"I can't do that? Why? And who are you?"

The question makes everyone surprise and look at Ichigo

"How does he know that it means that he can't lift his hand?"

"Maybe he can feel the meaning of something that he touch"

"That's cool, maybe we can use it to communicate with him!"

"It? What do you mean by it?"

Renji and Orihime take a few step close to Ichigo (that sit on the chair beside the bed) and lean their body making Ichigo a bit scared

"Use our finger to write on his hand!"

Ichigo blink while in Renji's and Orihime's mind:

'That's such a great plan, Renji! Orihime! You both are my best friends of my best friends!'

"What are you both mean?"

Ichigo's question makes Renji and Orihime fall back and shout at him

"Kurosaki-kun~! Why is your brain so slow!"

"I'll tell you how!"

Renji grab one of Hichigo's hand (making the owner and Ichigo to shout) and use his index finger to write 'Yo'

"Renji? Is that you?"

Everyone look at Hichigo with wide eyes while Renji and Orihime clap their hands on the air

"Told you it'll work!"

Then he write again

'Yup, you got that right!'

"What are you doing here? And where am I? And why-"

'Slow down!'

"Sorry..."

"Okay, Ichigo your turn"

"Wait, before that, I have a question Renji"

'What is it, Hichigo?"

"Are you just eating a banana and didn't wash your mouth? You're breath smells like banana"

Hichigo says while grin and makes everyone laugh so hard, making them can't breath, while in Renji's mind

'why you little, already injured still can mock, wait...'

"Hichigo can mock?"

Hearing that, Ichigo stop and smile

"No, and this is the first time. Thank you Renji"

"What for?"

"Become his first mocking victim"

And he continue laughing. He grab Hichigo's other hand and write something on it

'Hichigo, recognise my handwriting?'

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo smiles when Hichigo says his name and looking around

"Where are you?"

'You're left side, silly'

When Hichigo look at his left side, Ichigo just smile

"Ichigo, what happen to me?"

'Are you sure you want to know it now?'

"Why?"

'You can no longer see or hear'

Hichigo's mouth letting out a sharp gasp and he start to tremble

'Hichigo, I'm sorry'

"No... It's okay... I shouldn't close both of my eyes and ears that time... So I can see and hear everything..."

Seeing tears fall from the bandage eyes, Ichigo starts to wipe it and he feel tap on his shoulder. When he turn around, he see Rukia and the others

"We'll leave now, okay?"

"Okay, wait"

Ichigo write something on Hichigo's hand

'The others going to go home now'

"Really? Thank you for coming, everyone"

Rukia step in and write something on Hichigo's hand

'You're welcome Hichigo, if you need something, just tell Ichigo or one of us when we're here. We'll be there for you'

"Thank you, everyone"

'And get well soon, Orihime seems have a plan for all of us'

Hichigo nod with a smile on his face and Ichigo write something

'I'll take them to the door for a moment, okay?'

"Okay"

Ichigo stands up and lead the other to the door. They wave and leave the room. Ichigo return to his sit and hold one of Hichigo's hand, lifting it so it's at the same level as his lips and kiss it

"I promise to be by your side, Hichigo... No matter what..."

"Thank you, Ichigo-nii"

Ichigo look at Hichigo and he smiles. Ichigo smile back and pat his head

'Go to sleep now'

"Okay, good night, nii-san"

'Good night, ototo'


	3. Chapter 3

This is the chapter 3, hope you like it :D

Ichigo's POV

I'm looking at Hichigo that now is asleep, according to the way he's breathing now. I sigh and I look at the hand that I still hold. I rub the back of his hand gently and kiss it.

'What should I do now? I wish I'm the one who's laying here, not him...'

I think to myself and I hear someone is knock the door

"Kurosaki-san, the doctor is here to see your brother"

I blink a little and walk to the door. I open the door and see the nurse and the doctor

"Uh... What for again?"

"We want to open the bandage on his eyes. Even if he can't see, it must make him uncomfortable if he wakes up and have a bandage around his eyes"

"Actually, doc... He just awake and now he's asleep again"

The doctor sees me with wide eyes and ask me

"Did you or did you not tell him his condition?"

"I... Did..."

The doctor sigh

"Sorry... But is what I just do was wrong?"

"Well, he better know now than later, but was he suddenly feel ill or something?"

"No, he just cried"

"I see..."

The doctor sigh again and ask me again

"Can I open his bandage?"

"Yeah, yeah... Sure..."

I open the door more wide and step aside, letting the doctor and nurse to walk in. I walk to Hichigo and shake his shoulder

"Uh... What is it, Ichigo-nii? Morning already?"

'No, but the doctor is here'

"Eh? What for?"

'Open your bandage'

"But I'm fine with this bandage on my eyes"

'We just want you feel a bit comfort, is it okay?'

He frown a little then shrug

"Okay then, fine with me"

'Thank you, Hichigo'

"Okay doc, you can do it now"

The doctor nod and I help Hichigo to sit. I hold his back and the doctor, helped by the nurse slowly open the bandage from Hichigo's eyes. When the bandage is completely off, Hichigo ask the doctor

"Doc, can I open my eyes?"

We widen our eyes and the doctor say

"No for now"

'No for now, Hichi'

"Eh? Why?"

"Because it might hurt your eyes"

'It might hurt your eyes'

"Why?"

"You can't see, it's going to hurt your eyes, even if you can't see"

'It still going to hurt your eyes, even if you can't see'

I bit my lips when I write it on his palm and he just sigh

"So, I have to keep closing my eyes? Until when?"

"We don't know"

'They don't know'

"Oh man, that's boring"

He pout. He POUT! And oh my God, it's so cute I can't help I blush seeing his pout face. I want to laugh but afraid that he'll mad, but because he can't hear, I chuckle a bit.

"Well, we'll leaving now"

"Thank you doc"

'Say thank you, Hichigo'

"Thank you, doctor"

The doctor is nod and smile, leaving the room with the nurse. I look at Hichigo again that yawning

'Still feel asleep?'

"Yeah, can I go back to bed, nii-san?"

I smile bitterly while write 'go ahead' and he lay down again, sleep. I laugh bitterly, remembering the same time he asks me that question, and what I have done to him that time

~a little flashback won't hurt, will it?~

Little Ichigo's POV

"Man! There's a lot of homework today! Byakuya-sensei always get on my nerves if it's about homework"

"You right about that, Renji. Man, it's so not cool, I can't play the game that dad just brought"

Renji and I sigh because still thinking about the homework that Byakuya-sensei just gave us. I mean, 10 pages of Math and have to be done, TOMORROW! I walk to the house with 'him' behind me.

"I'm home"

"We're home"

"Ah, welcome back Ichigo, Hichigo. How's your day?"

"Bad! Byakuya-sensei gave me a homework, 10 pages!"

Mom just chuckle with my growl and Hichigo go upstairs

'Hmm... Maybe I can use him to do the work...'

Smirking inside, I go up to our shared room and change my cloth. And when I see Hichigo, he's doing the homework, like what I expected.

'Good boy...'

I open the door and go to have lunch with my mom.

"Where's Hichigo?"

"Don't know"

I say while shrug. My mom look up and prepare to call him, and I interrupt

"I think he's studying, I'll take his lunch up later"

Mom look at me and smile while pat my head

"What a good older brother you are, Ichigo"

Smiling outside, smirking inside. After done eating my food, I take the tray that mom prepare for Hichigo and I go up to our room, I can see that Hichigo still on his desk and he turn to me when I call him

"If you want this, finish mine and you'll have it"

I smirking and he just shook his head and continue to working his homework. Narrowing my eyes in anger, I walk to him and grab him by his hair, making him whimper

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Do my homework and you'll got your lunch!"

He hiss and nod. I let go of his head with smirk on my face and I fall on my bed. Closing my eyes and go to sleep. I don't know for how long, but it's night already and he still on the desk.

"Hey, you done with mine?"

"Almost... Just one more..."

"Good, hurry up"

He didn't answer but look at me with tiring eyes and he ask

"Can I... Sleep? I'll awake tomorrow morning and work it"

"Tch..."

I walk to him and hold both of his shoulder and squeeze it hard, making him whimper

"I want you to finish it tonight! Do you understand!"

"O... Okay..."

He sob and finally cry, but not too loud and that's a relief. I look at the clock and it pass midnight already. I shrug and go back to bed. In the next few hours, I awake and see him sleeping on the desk with my and his homework done.

'What so hard about it anyway?'

I scratch my head and head to the bathroom and he just awake when I done. When we want to eat our breakfast, Hichigo suddenly pass out and he not go to school. At first I feel something on my chest, but I ignore it and go to school.

~end of the flashback, guys~

Ichigo's POV

My tears fall while I remember that memories. I bury my face on my crossed arm that sitting on the bed surface. I rise my head and look at Hichigo's sleeping face. I reach out my hand and pat his soft snowy hair.

'You can sleep anytime you want Hichigo, but please don't sleep forever and not waking up...'


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

When I open my eyes, I see Hichigo already sit down and he seems like trying to wake me up

"Ichigo-nii! Get off! You're heavy and I want to pee!"

When he say that, I lift my body immediately and help him to the toilet. He sigh in relieve when he done it and return to the bed. He sit down and thank me. I just smile and pat his head.

"Ichigo-nii, I'm hungry, and what time is now?"

I look at my watch and write to his hand

'It's almost 6, you want to eat now?'

"Yep, I'm so hungry, please nii-san, can I have a soyu ramen?"

I look at the table that have the food and see no ramen, and well of course, he can't eat it.

'No, you can't'

"Eh? But why?"

'It's not good for you right now'

"But I want it"

'You're in recovery state, you can't eat something like that just yet'

"But both of my eyes and ears can no longer be useful, so what is recovery state means to my condition?"

I widen my eyes in shock when he says that and with me knowing it, tears falling from my eyes again. I wipe it and just rub Hichigo's back hand.

'Later on, okay'

He frown and sigh

"Mm... Okay, but is there any food I can eat?"

'There are, wait here'

I go to the table and bring it to the bed and start to feed him.

"Yumm... Thus us good"

I chuckle and put my index finger to his mouth, wanting to shut him up while munching, but he's a bit cute too when munching, making both of his mouth like a squirrel and when he talk, it makes me want to pinch both of his cheek because it's so big. After he done, he lean to the bed and looks at me

"Nii-san, how long do you think I'll be staying here?"

I look down to the floor, can't think of what should I answer. I look to Hichigo and just pat his head. He look down to his lap, seems to be understanding what I mean by patting his head. I smile a little and think

'If I can exchange one of my eyes or ears to him, he may can see or hear again... But that if it's success, but what if he's dead? Or what if both of we die? But that's fine with me because I can be with him again, but... What if only one of us? Well, I hope it's me and not him, because I never deserve him at all... But... Will he do it? The surgery?'

I look at him that now just humming some song. I walk to him and write

'I'll go to the doctor for while, okay?'

"Okay"

I walk to the door, open it then close it slowly. Walking to the doctor that taking care of him until now. I knock the door and I get into the room when I hear 'come in' from inside. He signalling me to sit in front of him and I do it

"Is there something wrong with you brother, Kurosaki-kun?"

"No, nothing doc, just..."

"Just?"

"I have a request..."

"And that is?"

I take a deep breath and look at the doctor with seriousness in my eyes

"I want to donate my eyes or ears to Hichigo"

Note!

This is maybe the last story that I post because I've a final test in a few days so I won't post a story just yet, so sorry if there some people that waiting for my other stories, I can't post it until June 7, thank you for the one who's being my reader and reviewer, I really appreciated all of you ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, another story to update :D

Normal's POV

The doctor look at Ichigo with wide eyes and mouth after hearing Ichigo's request.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-san... I think I misheard it, can you please repeat it again?"

"You're not misheard it doctor and I want to donate weather it's my eyes or ears to Hichigo"

The doctor massage his temple while sighing, can't think what to answer the Kurosaki boy that sitting in front of him, demanding answer from him. The doctor clear his throat and say,

"I'm afraid that's impossible to-"

"Make it possible!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kurosaki-san"

"And why is that?"

"To donate some organs to a person, you need to have the same bloodline as him, the organ that you want to donate have to be healthy also your body"

"But my body is healthy"

"But, is your bloodline is same as Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo stiffen on his sit and bite his lower lips.

"I don't know about that, but I want to donate them, at least my eyes!"

The doctor narrow his eyes then sigh. Standing up then walk to the door.

"Farewell then, follow me to the lab, let's check your bloodline"

"Thank you doctor!"

He stands and bow to the doctor while the doctor just sighs while smile a little. Ichigo follow him to the lab and let the nurse take a few of his blood. Sitting in front of the lab, he can't stop but thinking about Hichigo.

'Hichigo... Don't worry... I got a feeling that we have the same blood... I know it...'

The doors open and the doctor came out.

"So how's the test doc?"

"Luckily, you have the same blood as him. Now, let's we check your eyes"

Ichigo nod and go into the lab again. While he's checking his eyes, Hichigo, that sitting inside his room, moving around uncomfortably without his brother.

"Ichigo-nii... Where are you? Is it that long to talk to the doctor?"

He look down to his lap and sigh. Without him knowing it, tears falling from both of his eyes

'Is he... Going to leave me behind again?'

~again, another flashback, don't hit me~

Hichigo's POV

"Now, your sisters are going to the toilet okay, wait here boys"

"What about dad?"

"I have to clean myself too my dear boys! Take care the car for us!"

I just looking at the back of my parents and little sisters away to the toilet, leaving me only with Ichigo. No one ever knows but, Ichigo and I are never get along. Now, I have a bad feeling because I think he'll do something that I don't like a bit.

"Oi, I'll go to the toilet too. Stay here, you got that!"

I just nod my head and he go out from the car, following the track of my parents. I just curl my body and move back and forth. After 15 minute, they're not coming back and I can see a few people always come to the car and leave. Then come again and leave again, making me scared because I'm alone. Just when the door want to be open, it revealing dad and mom with my little sisters and Ichigo.

"Wow, you're brave Hichigo. Are you okay, son?"

I just look at me dad's stupid face and cry. Mom go to the back sit and pat my head repeatedly. While when I see Ichigo from the corner of my eyes, he smirks. I bury my face on my mom's shoulder and cry again.

~it's the end, continue to the present~

Normal's POV

Hichigo sobs when he recall the memory and at the same time, he feels a hand wrap behind him.

"Ichigo-nii?"

'Sorry I left you so long'

"It's okay"

'But, I have a good news for you'

"What is it?"

'Someone wants to donate his eyes for you'

He looks up to Ichigo then cry with happiness, while Ichigo, he just smile with sadness in his eyes.

That's it! You'll make him cry again Ichigo!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, maybe this is going to be the last, but who knows *shrug* it's operation time!

Normal's POV

When the next day comes, Ichigo is sitting on one of the surgery bed, waiting for his brother to come. His father and sisters doesn't agree at first, but they agree because they want Hichigo to have a much better live too. Ichigo sigh while waiting for his brother, looking at the clock then down to his lap. He heard that the door is open but revealing his father instead Hichigo

"Dad..."

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dad, you ask me this last nigh, and I really want to do this!"

"But what if one of you not survive the surgery!"

"Then it's fine... But I hope if one of us can't make it, I hope it's me"

"Ichigo! Don't you realize you making your sisters worry?!"

"I do, but I always makes them worry since a long time ago, so I think... If I'm not around, they can have a better live..."

"Ichigo that's nonsense!"

"Dad, please... I choose this way... Let me..."

Isshin only look at his older son and sigh.

"Okay... But remember what I told you last night"

"Yes dad, I'm not going to let him know that I'm the one who donate it"

With that statement from his son, Isshin leave him alone in the room and Ichigo smile a little

'Thank you, dad...'

Ichigo lay down and the door open and revealing Hichigo on the wheel chair. The doctor walk to Ichigo and give him the anaesthetic and only in a few seconds, Ichigo can feel his eyes become blur and he fall asleep. The same method is also being used to Hichigo.

"Doctor, the preparations are ready"

"Good, now let's do this"

~skip time, I can't imagine if my eyes are being operated ==a~

Hichigo's POV

'Okay, Hichigo, we'll open the bandage'

I answer with a nod when I feel those sentence is written on my hand. It's been a few days since the operation and it's a big successes.

'I hope Ichigo-nii will be happy...'

'Now, open your eyes slowly'

I open my eyes and start to blink a few times. I look my surrounding and a doctor. The doctor showing me his fingers that makes '3' and his mouth moving like asking me how much the fingers

"3"

The he shows me a picture of flowers.

"Red rose..."

The doctor smiles at Isshin and he jumps on me making me kick him instantly. I see everyone laughing and I laugh too

"Where's Ichigo-nii?"

The other stop and glance at my left side. I follow their head and see Ichigo's eyes are being wrap by bandages as well making my eyes widen in shock.

"Wait... Why is he..."

The doctor and Ichigo turns to me and the doctor write something on some kind of small white board.

'Your brother force me to donate his eyes to you'

I gasp and when I ask for a mirror, the colour my eyes now are brown. A soft brown like Ichigo used to had. I look at Ichigo and the bandage just opened and revealing my eyes. He smiles at me and reach out his hand for the board on my lap. I give it to him and he write something.

'Don't worry, these eyes that I had is an artificial and I ask for the same as your usual eyes. And I can see, don't worry'

"But still... You're lying to me..."

I feel a tears falling from the corner of my new eyes. The first tears from my new eyes. I feel and hand on my back and I see Ichigo with a smile on his face. He write something again on the board that makes me gasp

'My eyes are nothing if I can't see yours. I better lose my eyes than you because for me, you have such a beautiful eyes, Hichigo'

I feel tears coming much more from my eyes and he hug me tighter. I feel a stroke on my hair and I say

"Thank you... Ichigo... I love you..."

I feel his stroke is become more softer and I feel that he's whispering 'I love you too' and makes me smile.

~another time skip, 5 months later, they're having a summer holiday~

Ichigo's POV

"Ichigo-nii! Hurry up!"

"Okay, I'm coming Hichigo. Wait, he can't hear me... Idiot"

Then I knock the wall twice for meaning 'yes I'm coming'. It's been 5 months since that accident and I already make up and also now, we're at the beach with our friends.

'Seems like what Rukia said was true... She does have some plans for us...'

I go downstairs from the second floor of our cottage and see Hichigo already with his trunks.

'Looks like someone is exiting'

I talk to myself and clinging my hand around his shoulder and pull him to the beach. The boys are playing whack the watermelon and the girls are playing at the sea

'What do you want to do, Hichigo?'

I write my question on Hichigo's back, making him shiver (because his weak spot is there) and smack me

"Not there it's tickles, nii-san... But... I don't know... Banana boots maybe"

'You sure?'

"What? Because I can't hear? I trust you nii-san"

I chuckle and pull his hand to the banana boots. After asking a few friends, we (Hichigo, Renji, Grimmjow, Tatsuki and I) are go to the beach. From the front, they're Grimmjow, Tatsuki, Hichigo, me and Renji.

"You guys ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, let's go!"

Then the boat pull the banana. We jumping, standing and when we reach the middle, the banana is being tilt to the side and we fall. I immediately takes Hichigo's hand and pull him.

"Does everyone okay!"

"Yeah!"

"Hope on now, times over"

We climb the banana again and back to the beach, only being hit by the girls because not inviting them to play it. We laugh and enjoy ourselves and for the first time, I can see Hichigo without worries because I trust my friends and he trust them too, making this summer is the best summer ever.

And done! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

My very first (not exactly) multi chapter story is complete! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (fx sound : *claps and shouting*)

Well, this is the happy ending and I planning to the sad ending, but that is if you want a sad one.

I really appreciate for the people who reviews, follow and favourite this story, because I'm so happy (tears of joy)

I'm sorry if there's a (lot) of grammar mistakes, because I'm still a begginer for this language m(_)m

Thank you again minna ^^, and please tell me do you only want this ending or also the sad ending and reviews too :D


	7. Chapter 7

I can't help it. Even tough no one answer and my friend never like sad ending story, I can't help but write the worst scenario of this story XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD well, here goes~

PS. The beginning is the same as chapter 6, the different is the last part after surgery.

Normal's POV

When the next day comes, Ichigo is sitting on one of the surgery bed, waiting for his brother to come. His father and sisters doesn't agree at first, but they agree because they want Hichigo to have a much better live too. Ichigo sigh while waiting for his brother, looking at the clock then down to his lap. He heard that the door is open but revealing his father instead Hichigo

"Dad..."

"Ichigo, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Dad, you ask me this last night, and I really want to do this!"

"But what if one of you not survive the surgery!"

"Then it's fine... But I hope if one of us can't make it, I hope it's me"

"Ichigo! Don't you realize you making your sisters worry?!"

"I do, but I always makes them worry since a long time ago, so I think... If I'm not around, they can have a better live..."

"Ichigo that's nonsense!"

"Dad, please... I choose this way... Let me..."

Isshin only look at his older son and sigh.

"Okay... But remember what I told you last night"

"Yes dad, I'm not going to let him know that I'm the one who donate it"

With that statement from his son, Isshin leave him alone in the room and Ichigo smile a little

'Thank you, dad...'

Ichigo lay down and the door open and revealing Hichigo on the wheel chair. The doctor walk to Ichigo and give him the anaesthetic and only in a few seconds, Ichigo can feel his eyes become blur and he fall asleep. The same method is also being used to Hichigo.

"Doctor, the preparations are ready"

"Good, now let's do this"

~skip time, I can't imagine if my eyes are being operated ==a~

Ichigo's POV

I open my eyes and all I see is white. White all around me. But wait... How can I still see! I push myself into sitting position and no one is around. A nurse come to my room and she shock seeing me awake.

"Kurosaki-san..."

"What is it? Something wrong with my brother?"

"It's..."

"What happened to him!"

I shout at her and stand up. Walking towards the door and grab her by her shoulders. She still looking at me with scared face and look down

"We're sorry, we can't donate your eyes... He died... Because of lost of blood..."

I stun when hearing the news. I let go of her shoulders and walk back while shaking my heads

"No... This can't be... This is has to be a dream! No! No way! No! Hichigo!"

I fall on my knees and cry because I lost him. I lost the person that I want to love, that I want to care, that I want to spend time with. He's gone forever...

"Kurosaki-san, if you want to see his body, he's in the room next to yours"

Hearing that I look at the nurse smiling sadly while her hand pointing her left side. Without any thinking, I run to the room and see my family and my friends crying over him. He's there, not moving, not breathing. No more warm but cold. I walk to the bed and I say

"I'm sorry, dad"

Dad turns around and hug me

"It's not your fault, Ichigo... It's not..."

I just lean to my dad's shoulder and cry even more. He pull himself and signalling the others to leave the room leaving me with Hichigo's body. I walk to him and open the sheath that covers his face. He's paler than before and his face seems uncomfortable. I pat his snowy hair and kiss his forehead.

"You're sleeping so soundly, Hichigo... Not like the usual you that always move around..."

No answer. Of course the Hichigo that laying in front of me now is only a lifeless body. His soul probably already in heaven with mom. Leaving me with heart full of guilty and regret. I bit my lower lips before I talk again

"Hichigo... Maybe you never know... But I care to you... And I love you... So much that it... Hurt me to see... You like... This..."

I slump body to the ground and hold one of his cold hand and rubbing it slowly, wishing that my hand can give his cold body some warmth and he'll awake again. But it didn't happen... It didn't... So I just stand up again and kiss his forehead once more.

"Well, now you can rest in peace... Don't give me that face Hichi, I'll be fine... I'll try to live on... But I won't forget you... Ever"

Kissing him once again and I taken a back when I see his face smiling. I smile as well and pat his head for the very last time.

"Oyasumi, ototo..."

I walk to the door and some wind blowing from behind me followed with a soft whisper

"Arigatou..."

I turn and faintly I see Hichigo smiling with tears that I know that that tears is tears of happiness. I smile to and whisper

'Do ita' and walk out.

~3 years later~

Normal POV

A collage man walking down the cemetery to find the grave of the persons that he loved the most. When his chocolate brown eyes find it, he smiles and continue walking to the grave with a bucket of white lily and red roses in both of his hand.

"I come mom, Hichigo..."

He kneel between the graves and put the rose on his mothers grave and the white lily on Hichigos.

"I miss you both so much... Dad is fine, still silly as ever, Karin and Yuzu will become a high school girls in a few months... And I'll graduate soon..."

Smiling a little he shook his head and close his eyes with his hand, wiping the tears that comes out from both of his eyes.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to cry... But... I really miss you two, especially you Hichi... From everything that I did to you... You still can forgave me and... So easily you say that you loved me... I'm such a jerk brother..."

He close his face with both of his palm and cry for a while. This is what he always do. Every once in a month, at any date, he'll come here, just to release all of his sadness in his hearts. It's became a habits for him since the death of his younger brother, Hichigo. Always visiting the two of them. He stands after a while and smile a little.

"I'll come again as soon as I can later, I need to go home now..."

Looking at the sky then to the ground again

"I wish I still have some times... And I wish that... I'm sleeping with the two of you..."

Preparing to leave the place, he turn once then whisper

"See you two later..."

With that, he leave the cemetery and go back home.

~(T_T)~

Sorry if the sadness isn't that good. But I almost cry (if it isn't because I'm with my parents, I'll cry for sure ==a)

Still, your reviews are appreciated so please review :D ^w^


End file.
